1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mail carrier devices and more particularly pertains to a new mail retrieval system for allowing a user to limit exposure to the elements while retrieving mail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mail carrier devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,877 describes a device for transporting mail from one location to another. Another type of mail carrier device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,451 having a suspended trolley connected to a mail box for allowing mail to be delivered from a roadside to the house a distance away. U.S. Pat. No. 986,011 has a suspended system for retrieving a mail box from a remote location and transporting the mail box to the house.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that makes the retrieval of the mail box less susceptible to failure due to inclement weather.